


A Girlfriend's Love

by Subtlety Lost (fishstic)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A beginners guide to killing people with feels, F/F, Journal Entries, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishstic/pseuds/Subtlety%20Lost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short journal experiment while working on For A Sister's Love. Written from Sera's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girlfriend's Love

4 Drakonis  
Sage is just a friend. A friend. Friggen love her though. She doesn't love me. Does she? I don't know if she does. I want her to. Do I want her to? Eugh. Why are emotions so hard? Friggen hate emotions. Hate them so much. Why can't they be simple? Why can't everything be simple? Like sticking arrows in baddies. That's simple. Love ain't simple.

8 Drakonis  
Nothing is simple. Not with Sage. Love her, but everything about her is complex. Like a library. Like magic. She's complex. I love that. But it frustrates me. I can't help complex. I can't help her.

She's a little. A little little who doesn't realize when someone bigger is hurting her. I want to help. I need to help. I have to help. How do I help?

16 Drakonis  
Her sister is the problem. I can see that. She talks about her constantly. None of it is good, not like Sage thinks. Her sister controls her. Like a puppet. Like a servant. Sage is little. Doesn't know any better. How to make her see? How to help her?

She says things like “Rose doesn't like when I…” or “Rose says I shouldn't…” She doesn't see why this is a problem. She doesn't understand why it's bad that she does everything Rose says without questioning. She doesn't understand why “Rose says…” Isn't a good reason for anything. She doesn't quite get why we’re all so worried about her.

She thinks she's fine because she can protect herself. But Rose taught her so much that hurts her. Rose taught her that if she used magic to defend herself that she was “no better than the demons”.

10 Cloudreach  
She won't fight with magic. She's a Mage. This isn't right. Mages are supposed to use magic. She barely does at all. But I heard her talking to Dorian. He thinks she has real power but she refuses to even try because she's scared of what Rose will say.

I don't like magic but I love Sage. Magic is part of who she is. It's not right that she's scared to use it. It's not even just fear of Rose.

She wants to learn. I heard her tell Dorian that. She really wants to learn. She knows so much. Has all this knowledge in her head. And she doesn't know how to use any of it. She wants to know but she's scared she'll get it wrong because she's never been able to know. She's never been allowed.

Something has to be done. Somehow we have to help her.

22 Cloudreach  
Sage practically saved the Orlesian Empire by herself. The ball, Orlais, everyone. They all think it was Rose. But it was Sage. She did all the work.

Sage found the killer. Found the servants. Found the secrets. The gossip. The blackmail materials and those weird Halla statues that open doors. Sage found everything.

That witchy lady, Morrigan? Even she thinks Sage has potential to do big things with her magic. But Sage still won't try. She's still scared. Rose. She's still afraid of Rose. Even if she won't say it.

10 Bloomingtide  
Leliana believes me. I know she does. She told me she's worried too. She told me not to pick a fight with Rose over it. That the last thing Sage needs is for me to get kicked out of the Inquisition because Rose decides I’m too much trouble. But I need to help Sage.

14 Bloomingtide  
Sage doesn't talk about it but I know Rose hurts her. Physically. I know Rose hits her sometimes. She won't talk about it. She doesn't think it's wrong. She thinks she deserves that. That she had to have done something wrong. But she didn't. She doesn't. No one does. I can't keep letting Rose hurt Sage.

21 Bloomingtide  
I'm scared for what will happen to sage when all this is over. We can only protect her here by keeping her busy. She loves this. Being busy. She told me she likes how everyone is working to make sure she's useful. She doesn't know that we're really working to keep her away from Rose.

This works really well most of the time because we _can_ keep her away from Rose. When Rose isn't here that is. When Rose is here it's a lot harder. Sage likes her sister despite the things she does. Sage thinks Rose loves her. Sage doesn't know anything else.

No. Wait. That's wrong. Sage knows me. I have to show her. I have to teach her that love isn't like that. I have to help her. I _can_  help her.


End file.
